Everyone's Happiness
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: The final battle ended with Kagome wishing for everyone's happiness. She is pulled back to her time but this time she has companions brought along! Why are they pulled back to Kagome's time? Could it be that their happiness lies in the future? Meanwhile the Spirit Detectives are assigned a mission to find the last Miko and the last demon slayer! New enemies arise and sparks fly...
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Kagome and Kurama, Hie and Sango

Genre: Drama, Romance

Summary: The final battle ended with Kagome wishing for everyone's happiness. She is pulled back to her time but this time Sango, Kirara and Shippo were pulled back with her! Why are they pulled back to Kagome's time? Could it be that their happiness lies in the future? Meanwhile the Spirit Detectives are assigned a mission to find and protect the Shikon no Miko and the last demon slayer! Romance brews as new enemies threaten to destroy the world.

Chapter 1: Back in the 21st century - The New Mission!

Authors notes: Hi Everyone this is my first story so please be kind constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be ignored. Words with the Asteris will be given meanings. Enjoy!

Sengoku Jidai - Warring states era

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of four souls

Miko - priestess

Kumo - Spider

Hanyou - half-demon

Junsuina seigi no ha - The blade of Justice

Ningen - Human

Nisou - priestess, synonym for miko

Shikon no Kakera - jewel shards

500 years in the past, the Sengoku Jidai*, a battle was waged between good and evil for the Shikon no Tama*.

Normal POV

Kagome looked around the bloody battle field as she continued to shoot my purifying arrows at demons that got too close to her friends. Not noticing a demon at her back she was saved by Sesshomaru, who had joined as a few months ago to team against Naraku

Flashback

Everyone felt it. That overwhelming youkai and commanding presence. The group all stood stiffly unsure whether to get on the offensive or not. Finally though they caught sight of Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin, his little ward. "Bastard! Why the (censored) are you (censored) here?!" Inuyasha yelled in his ever eloquent way. "OSUWARI! Inuyasha behave! I apologize for Inuyasha here Sesshomaru-sama. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Kagome said bowing her head in apology for Inuyasha's rudeness "Hn. Do not worry yourself miko*, This Sesshomaru understands that the half-breed lacks manners. As for why this one and his pack are here, it may be best if this discussion is held away from prying ears" the Western lord stated. Catching on to his meaning Kagome said "Shippo, why don't you go play with Rin while we talk? Take Jaken-san and Ah-Un with you and don't wander where we can't see you ok?" indignant at being ordered around by a human Jaken squawked in protest before Sesshomaru shut him up. Kagome quickly put up a barrier from her reiki, which she had mastered after months of learning from Miroku and Kaede, after the children had left. Sesshomaru continued to stand and check the barrier before finally sitting down "This barrier is adequate. Miko this one sought the presence of you and your pack to suggest an alliance against the kumo* hanyuo*" Sesshomaru said. Shock held Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango before 5 seconds passed and all hell broke loose. "Like hell you're gonna join us! You're probably planning to kill us in our sleep and take Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled bringing out the mentioned sword ready to attack his brother. "Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled. "Gomenasai Sesshomaru-sama demo… ano… we thought you didn't like humans?" Miroku said cautious, not wanting to get his head chopped or sliced off. He liked his head where it was thank you very much! "This one has come to realize that some ningen* are honorable. Also whether or not this one dislikes ningen matters not in defeating Naraku and only the miko can sense the shards and this find Naraku" Sesshomaru explained. "I see" Kagome said. Mentally weighing the pros and cons 'if Sesshomaru joins us we will be better protected, considering that he sometimes leaves us in the night to go to Kikyo, and he is very skilled in combat. Then again Inuyasha will try to pick more fights with Sesshomaru, but that is a price we have to pay though. Very well the best decision is…' Kagome thought a bit longer before reaching a decision "we agree to the alliance Sesshomaru-sama"

Flashback End

And ever since then he traveled with them and even trained them claiming that "if they were going to fight Naraku then they should have adequate fighting skills" Slowly while training Sesshomaru and Kagome got close before Kagome started to view him as a brother and called him thus. Deciding to save her arrows later Kagome unsheathed her sword Junsuina seigi no ha*, a gift from Sesshomaru. With a battle cry she charged at the closest youkai. A youkai from above tried to attack her but she was saved by Lady Celeste of the North, the spider hunter bands newest ally. Lady Celeste had saved Kagome and her friends when a very strong demon had tried to kill them in her lands. Lady Celeste was a rare elemental fox youkai with flame red eyes and ruby highlights in her hair, she looked to be around 11 summers old but Kagome knew that her real age was probably 15 times older then the estimated age.

Many Hours later

Kagome's POV

Finally, it was just between Naraku and us. We had finished his little army and killed his incarnations and now there was just him and us. "It ends here Naraku!" I yelled while shooting a purifying him. Killing him and purifying the jewel at the same time. Finally, the three year quest was finally over. Picking up the jewel that lay deceptively innocent and the ground I turned to give it to Inuyasha. "here Inu, you can become a full demon now, or you could wish for Kikyo to be alive again" I said softly making a move to give him the jewel. "Keh! I don't need it wench! I'm happy as I am and what I had with Kikyo is gone now, besides I don't want you to have to die." He said. We all smiled proudly at Inu's choice, though Sessh didn't smile I saw a gleam of approval in his eyes. "Well Kagome, what do you want to wish for?" Celeste asked softly. Looking at everyone here, I knew just what I had to wish for. "Shikon no Tama, I wish….For everyone here to be happy." I said strongly. The jewel glowed brightly before people started to appear around me.

Normal POV

Next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a man with long silver hair in a top knot, royal blue crests and amber eyes appeared. "(censored)! Pops?! How the (censored) are you alive?!" Inuyasha yelled "Father, it is nice to see you again" Sesshomaru greeted the great Dog general. "My sons I thank the Kami for the second chance at life give to me" The Dog General rumbled in his bass tone. Meanwhile, a man dressed in monk robes appeared next to Miroku. "ou-outo-sama!" Miroku stuttered in shock. "My son it is wonderful to see you again" the man said before he was nearly choked to death by Miroku. Next to Celeste, 7 figures began to appear and when they were finished 4 youkai males and 3 youkai females, who looked to also be 11 or 12 in human years, stood next to her. "Guys…" Celeste murmured before the Northern Lady did something no one could have guessed she would do… the usually calm lady threw herself at one of the males, bringing both of them to the ground, and began to sob. The others seemed to understand and just stood of to the side, smiling softly but tears glistening in their eyes. Finally though a pink shimmer appeared and the great miko Midoriko floated regally in front of them all. "Shikon no Miko, I thank you for fixing the Tama. Unfortunately, The Jewel cannot be destroyed. You shall be returned to your time" Midoriko said with melodious voice. "This is it huh?" Inuyasha said with a sad smile. Knowing she would have to leave her second family Kagome began to tear up. "Do not cry imouto, we will see you again in 500 years" Sesshomaru said. "I owe you a life debt nisou*, perhaps I would get a chance to better know the woman who made my stubborn sons get along together in half a millennia" The great Inutaisho said. "I would be honored my lord" Kagome said "Please no "Lord" just Touga, after all you are pack" Touga said with a grin "Very well Touga, I'll see you in 500 years" she answered with a smile of her own. "Farewell Kagome-sama" Miroku said softly hugging her. "Monk, if your hand strays any further than it should" Kagome warned softly "ehehehe" Miroku laughed nervously, quickly pulling away. Before Kagome could say goodbye to Shippo, Sango and Kirara she was glowing blue… but Kirara, Sango and Shippo glowed right along with her. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, 21ST century

"Botan this is the 25th date with Keiko I've had to cancel because of Koenma!" A young man with slicked back hair and wearing a green school uniform yelled at a woman with odd blue hair and pink eyes wearing a blue school uniform. "I'm sorry Yusuke but Koenma-sama insisted it was urgent and needed your attention immediately!" Botan said apologetically. "Keh! Whatever, did you contact the others already?" Yusuke muttered sulking. "Actually yes, they should be here …. (She glanced at her watch) right now" Botan said "Hello Botan-san, Yusuke" A smooth baritone voice said. Both Yusuke and Botan turned to see the owner of the voice, a young man with striking red hair and vivid green eyes wearing a pink school uniform walked towards the pair in the hidden alleyway. "Kurama! How've ya been?" Yusuke greeted the newcomer with a smile. "I have been well Yusuke" Kurama said with a small smile. A rustle and the feel of a slight breeze alerted them of the arrival of the forbidden demon companion of theirs. "Hello Hiei" Kurama greeted the newcomer in all black. "Great Hiei is here, now where is…" Botan began to say when a tall young man in a blue school uniform and orange hair in elvis style came huffing and puffing "Ok everyone is here now let's go!" Botan said before opening a portal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Spirit World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ogres ran to and fro holding stacks of papers as Yusuke and the gang walked to Koenma's office. *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Koenma sir! I've got Yusuke and the others!" Botan called out through the door. "I see! Come in, Come in" Enma Jr. aka Koenma said. The door creaked as it opened. "Alright Toddler this better be important! I had to cancel ANOTHER date with Keiko because of you and your stupid missions!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma. "Well Yusuke it is important! If you do not complete this mission The Human World won't be the only world in danger! So will Demon World and Spirit World!" Koenma yelled right back at Yusuke. "Koenma sir what could be so important that the fate of all three worlds rests on this mission?" Kurama asked. "Before I explain the mission, let's trace back the origins. Have you heard of the Legend of the Shikon no Tama?" Koenma asked. Kurama and Hiei immediately tensed upon hearing the name. "Isn't that the story about a jewel that could grant wishes, a powerful priestess, an inu hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a fox kit and others that tried to fix the jewel the priestess accidentally broke?" Yusuke said "You are correct Yusuke. The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that grants wishes. Anyway 500 years ago, before the barriers were made it was said that a powerful priestess wearing odd clothing and spoke in an odd manner wandered the lands in search of Shikon no Kakera* The odd thing about this priestess was that she cared for every being she met be they demon, hanyou or human" Koenma said "Enlighten us on our mission Toddler. I find myself wasting my time here" Hiei said coldly "You see we found out that the miko actually came from this century! At the end of the quest the Shikon no Miko, the jewel, the demon slayer, her fire neko companion, and the fox kit were all brought here to this time! Your mission is to find them and bring them here" Koenma said "so we find these legends and bring them here, gotcha, gotcha" Yusuke said as he and the other spirit detectives jumped through the portal leading back to the Human world.

Done.


	2. Chapter 2: hello

Fire: Thank you so much to everyone here who reviewed, followed, or favorite me! I am really sorry about the first chapter my dear readers though I DID edit that and there were line breaks but sadly the net decided to remove them. Also I am sure you are all wondering about the statement "as she continued to shoot my purifying arrows" you see at first before I edited the chapter it was all Kagome's POV but I forgot about that one. As for the viewer who wanted Sango to be stronger than Hiei and for Kagome to have special abilities, I can give them some abilities but I CANNOT make Sango stronger than Hiei because it would not fit Hiei's character. I can make them as strong as each other though. Anyway here is the next chapter! I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2: This New World - Hello, my dear cousin

Eto - um

Demo Midoriko-sama naze watashitachi was koko ni imasu? - but Midoriko-sama wh are we here?

Jii-san - Grandpa

Outo-outo - little brother

Onna - Woman

Ja Ne - see you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the 21st Century~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Shippo woke up with a groan, feeling as though (as Kagome would put it) "a stampede of elephants decided to have a party on top of his head" "*groans* I feel like that time papa let me try some demon sake" Shippo groaned quietly. Sitting up he looked around for a minute before laying back down again. 'This looks like the inside of the Bone Eaters Well' he thought lazily for a minute.

5…..4…..3…2…1

"NAAAAANNNNNIIIIII?!" Shippo cried immediately sitting up. Bad move. His sudden movement had aggravated the wounds he had acquired during the battle with Naraku. Feeling the sudden pain he gave a startled yelp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sango and Kagome in their dreams~~~~~~~~~~

'Where am I? Am I…..Dead?' Kagome wondered quietly as Ishe looked around the grassy fields I was in "Kagome-chan?!" a familiar voice suddenly called out to her "Sango-chan!" Kagome cried hugging Sango tightly "Kagome-chan where are we?" Sango asked Kagome "You are in my dreamland child" A wise feminine voice said.

They turned around in surprise to see the legendary Midoriko standing behind me in all her glory."Midoriko-sama!" Kagome cried out in surprise, and immediately both Sango and Kagome knelt on the ground. "There is no need for that child" Midoriko said kneeling to their level "If there is anyone here that should be on the ground it must be I, for YOU were the one to fix MY mistakes" she said

"I see. Eto*….. demo Midoriko-sama naze watashitachi wa koko ni imasu*?" Sango asked the miko "ahhh, you see children, your journey is not yet over. I was tasked to give you some information that you shall need" Midoriko said

"eehhhh?! Midoriko-sama what do you mean by "our task is not over yet"?! Wasn't our task to complete the Shikon no Tama?!" Kagome demanded "No my child, collecting the shards was an unfortunate duty that fell to you both. Sango was born in the Feudal Era to be trained in the ways of the demon slayers and you Kagome, was sent back into the past to meet Lady Celeste and Lord Sesshomaru" Midoriko said

"Why was I meant to meet onii-san and Cel-chan?" Kagome asked "To become stronger. Kagome, you were meant to meet Celeste so that you will learn to control your miko powers. You were meant to meet Sesshomaru to be trained in hand combat and look at the results! Kagome you have surpassed me already! You have complete control of your vast miko powers and you are excellent in combat! Sango, you are the best demon slayer and both of you shall be needed in this quest" Midoriko said. "We see… what is this quest you wish for us to go on?" the 2 girls said in unison.

"There is a new evil in your era Kagome. It will take your skills, Sango's skills and the power of four others to be able to finish this quest" Midoriko said seriously "So I was taken away from my era just to finish this quest?" Sango asked sadly "Sango-chan" Kagome said, she felt sad for her friend. To be taken away from her rightful era and the man she loved. It must be painful.

"No Sango, Kagome wished for everyone's happiness and the person who shall give you the most happiness lies in the 21st century. Your friend Shippo and you companion Kirara was brought along with you because they cannot be happy without you both" Midoriko said

"I see" Sango said "This new evil shall not strike yet. So until then, whenever you go to sleep, we will meet here so that I may train you both. Until next time" Midoriko said before they were both woken up because of hearing a yelp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango and Kagome woke up with a start as they took around their surroundings. "Mama! Why are we here in the Bone Eaters Well?!" Shippo cried out latching unto Kagome's arms.

"Because there is something we must do here baby. I'll explain everything later" Kagome said soothingly patting his tail. "Ok Mama" Shippo said sniffling "Sango-chan do you think you have enough energy to climb up the well?" Kagome asked worriedly

"Don't worry Kagome-chan I can climb up the well" Sango said. Looking at her suspiciously but unable to do anything Kagome turned her attention to climbing up instead

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later, outside the shed~~~~~~~~~~~

"wwaaaaaa! Kagome-chan you have a big hut!" Sango said in awe of Kagome's home. "It's not that big Sango" Kagome said humble before opening the door to her home. "Mama! Jii-san*! Outo-outo*!" she called out "I'm home!" she added

"Kagome! It's nice to see you…" Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, said before trailing off once she saw Shippo, Sango and Kirara "Hi mama! These are my companions and I'll explain everything in the kitchen. Where's Souta and Jii-san?" Kagome said "Oh! Souta had a soccer match and Jii-san went to watch" Kun-Loon said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some tea and explanations~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see. Well Sango, Shippo and Kirara since you have a quest here you are going to stay with Kagome and us. Sango you can take the spare room on the left of Kagome's room and Shippo you can take the room across Souta's room. Kirara I hope you and Buyo will get along" Kun-Loon said

"Demo! Kun-Loon-san we couldn't possibly" Sango began to protest but was stopped when Kun-Loon gave her the look the Kagome often gave Inuyasha when he didn't want to show them where the nearest hot spring was.

The 'Defy me and die' look

"Ehehehehehe. What I meant was thank you for your hospitality Kun-Loon-san. We will surely enjoy staying here" Sango nervously giggled. The dark and scary aura surrounding Mrs. Higurashi suddenly disappeared.

"Good. Now you're going to need some new clothes. For the meantime Shippo could use some of Souta's clothes and Sango you could borrow Kagome's. Oh and Kagome before you go shopping for clothes there's a letter that came this morning from the President of the Elemental Magic company" Kun-Loon said handing Kagome a letter.

"Elemental Magic? What could they possibly want with us?" Kagome asked worried. "Mama, what's Elemental Magic? Are they some mean demons?" Shippo asked curious "No honey, Elemental Magic is a big international company that is very popular. They have a hand in everything, from medicine to entertainment." Kagome explained

Sango and Shippo just nodded. "Anyway what do they want?" Sango asked curious as to why a famous company contacted the Higurashi family

 _Dear Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara,_

 _It has been sometime ne? For you it might have been a mere few hours but for the rest of us it has been an agonizing 500 year wait. Things were difficult without you guys there because no one could deny that you were the glue that held everyone together._

 _I bet you're wondering who the heck am I. In the past I was known as Lady Celeste but Ruby Tahashiki will do these days. Bet you're surprised._

 _I know that you're probably wondering how I know where to find you, we've met many times actually, you've seen us all many times here in your time._

 _The young girl you helped in the park a few weeks ago? That was Rin in disguise. The girl who comforted you when you were crying in the rain last month? That was me. The man who helped you hide from the boy and your friends a few months ago? Fluffymaru in disguise._

 _As for the money donors of the shrine? Well let's just say Taisho corporation, Elemental magic, and Ookami Incorporated had a hand in a making sure that you and your family have enough money to last you lifetimes. Think about the money you all have individually from getting how many millions per week, ever since your birth, from THREE multi-billion companies._

 _I expect the new clothes for your entire family, Shippo, Sango and You from "Tiffany and Co.", "Ralph Lauren", "Prada", "Dior", "Versace", "Chanel", "Hugo Boss", "J-crew" and "Guess" Also expect the matching designer shoes. There are different mansions all around the world entitled under you and your family as well. I recommend the mansion in Paris though._

 _You, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara have separate bank accounts aside from the first one made for your family though. Also your credit cards, Sango's credit cards and Kun-Loons credit cards are enclosed in the envelope. The last time I checked those accounts was 2 years ago and there was 300 trillion plus in there already. Add the fact that we ALL place at LEAST 5 million there every week. Well you can do the math. Don't worry though, a lot of money goes to charity as well._

 _One last thing, I learned that because of your many absences you were transferred to another school called Meiou High, I also took the liberty of enrolling Sango there and I made sure Shippo was in the same class of Souta._

 _All of our numbers are listed below and we'll visit this weekend after we finish looking over our respective companies._

 _Till this weekend!_

 _Celeste_ / _Ruby Tahashiki_

Kagome nearly fainted when she read the letter and after calling Celeste and getting into an argument which she lost she sighed and just headed to the bathroom to go shower.

~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later In Meiuo High Principal Office~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so nervous" Sango said as she adjusted the pink uniform she wore while she and Kagome waited for the Principal to finish her phone call. After a few minutes the principal finally finished "Hello girls my name is Diamond Procella Venti and I am your Principal" she said smiling kindly

"It's nice to meet you too Venti-sensei" they said in unison, bowing to the principal. "Here are your schedules and locker combinations. Just wait for a minute for your guides to arrive here" Diamond said, handing the girls papers with schedules on it.

Knock, knock, knock. "Venti-sensei? We were informed that you had called for us" a masculine voice that made Kagome want to swoon spoke from behind them.

"Shuichi! Hiei! Come in, come in! Now girls, this is Shuichi Minamono (Diamond pointed at a handsome young man that was a head taller than Kagome with vivid green eyes and flaming red hair) and this is Hiei Jaganshi (she pointed at a young man around Sango's height that was wearing all black) Shuichi, Hiei these 2 lovely young ladies are our new transfer students. This is Kagome Higurashi (she pointed at Kagome) and this is Sango Senshi (she pointed at Sango). They are cousins"

{AN: They're both wearing what they usually wear}

"It's a pleasure to meet you both please take care of us!" Kagome chirped "Now run along students" Diamond said shooing away the students. Once they disappeared however, a young woman with royal red eyes and highlights who looked to be in her early twenties, appeared out of the shadows.

"You're playing matchmaker again aren't you?" Diamond said bluntly to the now older Northern Lady "Of course Faye. I just know they will find their happiness with each other" Celeste said with a smirk.

"I trust your judgment Cel. You've never made a bad match before and you won't start now. I also owe the taijaya and the Shikon no Miko for giving me back my life" Faye said quietly as they both watched from the office window the four teenagers.

Meanwhile with the small group

Hiei's POV

'This onna* is interesting' I thought as I talked with the woman named Sango. It turns out the she actually takes sword lessons and she was talking about the pros and cons of a certain technique, she has intelligence for a human. I intend to have a spar with her one day. Surprisingly I find myself being able to talk with her.

Kurama's POV

Higurashi-san is an angel. Well as close to an angel as a human can be. She is a breath fresh air, unlike the other girls she doesn't flirt with me, doesn't giggle every time I talk to her and doesn't blush every time I look at her. She's polite, smart and … Beautiful

 _Aaaawwww, does somebody have a wittle crush_

'Shut up Youko' I thought, mentally gritting my teeth

 _Jeez red, don't get your panties in a twist though I gotta say the girl is HOT_

'Higurashi-san is a classmate and one I hope to be friends with' I said to him

' _Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhttttttttt' he said sarcastically_

"-san!, Minamono-san!" I suddenly snapped out of my conversation with Youko when Higurashi called me. "I'm sorry Higurashi-san. Is there a problem?" I asked apologetically. "Please, call me Kagome Minamono-san. I called your attention because you had suddenly stopped" Kagome said worriedly.

"It was nothing also if I will call you Kagome please call me Shuichi" said "Well then Shuichi lead on with the tour" she said grinning

After the tour

Normal POV

"See you guys at lunch?" Kagome asked "I'm sorry Kagome, but Hiei and I will be busy later. Perhaps we could walk both of you back home?" Kurama suggested

"Ok. At dismissal then! Ja Ne*!" Sango waved at them cheerily, before dragging Kagome away to their first period class. 'For once I curse Koenma-sama/ the toddler for giving us a mission' both Hiei and Kurama thought.

Later At Dismissal

"Kurama! Hiei!" Kagome called out to the guys who were desperately trying to get away from their fan clubs. "Oh! Kagome! Sango!" Kurama called out as he and Hiei jogged up to the girls. "I hope you don't mind but some of our friends are coming with us. They should be here right around… now" he said.

The girls turned to see a man wearing a blue school uniform with orange hair and woman with blue hair also wearing a blue school uniform came walking to them. "oy! Ku- I mean Shuichi! Hiei!" the man yelled. "Fool, onna, meet Kagome Higurashi and Sango Senshi, our new transferees. Kagome, Sango meet Kazuma Kuwabara and Botan Demise some of our acquaintances" Hiei said coldly

"Nice to meet you!" Botan greeted chirpily, "will you be my girlfriend?" Kazuma suddenly asked Kagome "Eh?" Kagome asked surprised "Oh, don't worry about Kuwabara he's always like this" Botan said nervously

Kurama's POV

I don't know why but when Kuwabara asked Kagome if she would be his girlfriend I saw red, as in beautiful, beautiful, blood red. Luckily Kuwabara was saved when Yusuke came running up to us. "Hey guys sorry I'm late I met up with some…. Thugs" Yusuke said trailing off once he saw Kagome. Kagome's eyes also widened in shock once she saw Yusuke.

"Yu-chan?!" she cried out in surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And done. Please stay tuned for my next chapter and please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Important! Please Read!

Fire: Hey everyone! First of I'd like to say I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for updating late. Secondly thank you so much for continuing to read my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (though if I did Kagome and Kurama and Sango and Hiei will be official) I only own Celeste and Faye (the rest of Celeste's friends will be introduced later in the story) Also this is just a bit of definition on my characters:

Name: Celeste or (in the human world) Ruby Tahashiki

Age: 1,711 however she looks like she is only 25 or younger

Description: Celeste is an elemental fox youkai that has ruby eyes and has red highlights in her hair that reaches until her lower back. In her demon form she has pointed ears and two red stripes on her cheek, two more stripes on both of her wrists, on her forehead there is a small sun showing her position as the lady of the north.

She has nine tails, one tail is red to show her control over fire, another is light blue for ice, another is silver for wind, the fourth is green for earth, the fifth is black for darkness, the sixth is a dark blue for water, the seventh is yellow for thunder, the eighth is white for light and the ninth tail is a mixture of all colors and is mostly just there to show how powerful she is and to show her position as elemental youkai.

In her human form she has chocolate brown eyes and still has her highlighted hair. Her markings are hidden she looks to be in her mid-twenties. She is one of the eight CEO's of Elemental Magic a popular company.

Name: Faye or (in Ningenkai) Diamond Venti

Age: 1,612

Description: Faye is a pure wind demon with silver eyes and white streaks in her hair. She was a companion of Celeste that was brought back to life by Kagome's wish. She has pointed ears and has no markings. She has no tail. In her human form she has darker brown eyes than Celeste and has her highlights hidden. She is not only the principal of Meiou high but is also another of the eight CEO's of Elemental Magic.


	4. Chapter 3: New Discovery-New Enemies

Fire: Here's the new chapter, I hope you find it worth the wait!

Chapter 2: A New Discovery - New Enemies?

Last Time on Everyone's Happiness:

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I met up with some…. Thugs" Yusuke said trailing off once he saw Kagome. Kagome's eyes also widened in shock once she saw Yusuke.

"Yu-chan?!" she cried out in surprise.

Normal POV

Time seemed to stop as Yusuke and Kagome looked at each other in shock while everyone else looked on at the two dumbfounded. "Kagome? Yusuke?" Kurama asked confused (and a bit jealously, though the jealousy was hidden) as the blackettes stared at each other. "B-but h-how?! Keiko said you were dead!" Kagome said taking a step towards an (oddly) frozen Yusuke

"Yeah well, about that" Yusuke said nervously. Hiei raised his eyebrow because he had seen Yusuke face off with Toguro, many lesser demons, the demon lords themselves, heck even an angry Keiko! (trust him, that woman was scary when she wanted to be) but never had he seen the detective as nervous as he was now.

"Damm it! If it was all some stupid prank than you are so evil Yusuke! Imagine how you would react if someone you trusted told you that your only cousin was dead!" Kagome cried flinging herself at him and bringing them both to the ground while she screamed and half heartedly punched his chest, her sapphire blue eyes continuing to shed tears.

Silence met her words as everyone there processed what had been said with shocked minds.

Kurama and Youko:

'Cousin?! That can't be!' Kurama thought shocked

' _Indeed. Kagome-chan is polite, well-mannered and highly intelligent. She is beautiful to boot! It cannot be possible for her to be related to the detective' Youko said in agreement_

Neither of them could deny however, after taking a good whiff of Kagome's scent that underneath her scent of cherry blossoms, strawberries and lilies, they could both make out the same, though only slightly different, scent that also lay underneath Yusuke's scent.

Kuwabara

'Wait cousin?! No wonder she seemed familiar! I couldn't remember her a while ago but is has been what? 7 years since I last saw her? Kagome-chan….." Kuwabara though albeit wistfully as he remembered days of their childhood.

Hiei

'The onna is the detective's cousin? It is nearly impossible to tell through their personalities but if one were to take their scents under consideration then only then would the connection be made. But since Sango is Kagome's adoptive sister then Sango is also the detective's adoptive cousin…' Hiei thought before getting angry that his thoughts wandered once more to the woman that stood next to him.

Sango

'Cousin? This man is Kagome-chan's cousin? But how? She never talk having a cousin. And dead? Though now that I think about it I remember a time Kagome came back to the Feudal Era and she seemed greatly upset. Perhaps that was the time that Kagome-chan was told that this man is dead' Sango thought

Botan

'Yusuke…. Is that why you were sad whenever we saw a girl with blue eyes? But you never told us about her. Why Yusuke?' Botan thought

Back to Normal POV

"Kagome I'm really sorry. It's just the doctors thought my condition more serious than it really was and everyone just assumed the worse. Come on Kags don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry" Yusuke pleaded with his cousin.

"I-I'm s-sorry *hiccup*, I- I know I pro *hiccup* probably sho*hiccup* shocked y-you a *hiccup* all w-with what I just did" Kagome said apologizing in between hiccups.

"Don't worry Kagome. You were probably shocked yourself, suddenly seeing someone you assumed dead, alive and well" Kurama said soothingly, he took the girl off Yusuke so that he could stand up.

"It's nice to meet you….. Yusuke-san was it? I am Sango Senshi" Sango said, introducing herself to Yusuke and extending a hand to help him up.

"Nice to meet ya and all but who the heck are ya?" Yusuke asked as he took the offered hand. "I am Sango, Kagome's adopted sister and in a way your adopted cousin" she said

"Well then nice to meet ya! It's nice to have another cousin!" Yususke said grinning.

And with that began the friendship of the group. Sango and Kagome soon met Keiko, Yukina and Genkai and both girls immediately took a liking to the old physic, Yusuke's girlfriend and the shy sister of Hiei, though she knew not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango's POV

'It's been 5 months since I came here to the modern era and I have greatly improved thanks to Riko's (my nickname and Kagome's nickname for Midoriko) training. I find myself enjoying the luxuries of this time like indoor plumbing. And have even enjoyed the company of everyone here.

Kag and I have met up with our old companions though I was sad to learn that Miroku had passed away sometime after Kag and I left I was happy to know that at least he married and had been happy.

Lately, Kagome and I have gotten to closer to Yusuke and his friends and on many occasions I have found myself enjoying their company especially' I thought before my attention was taken away by the sensei coming into the room.

"Ohayo minna, Today in History we are going to learn about the Legend of the Shikon no Tama and the different people in it" Saimaru-sensei (also Sesshomaru-oniisan in disguise, don't ask me why the others feel the need to check on us in the school. Boy was I surprised that the Principal was one of Celeste's friends that Kagome revived!) said.

'Won't this be fun Sango-chan. We get to learn how many mistakes people have made over the centuries about our adventures!' Kagome told me telepathically, her voice loaded with irony and sarcasm.

'Indeed Kagome-chan. Added with the fact that it's Onii-sama that's teaching it. I can't wait to learn how they covered up our disappearance' I answered back with amusement.

"Onna are you alright" A familiar gruff voice asked, interrupting my conversation with Kagome. "Eh? I'm fine Hiei-kun. Why do you ask?" I asked blinking at my seatmate.

"Sensei told us to open our textbooks to the 153rd page and you weren't reacting. You know how strict Saimaru-sensei is. He does not tolerate daydreaming in his class" Hiei said emotionlessly. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said apologetically as I turned my textbook to said page, forcing down the urge to blush.

I was a warrior damn it! Warriors do NOT blush!

"Hn" He said before turning his attention back to his book.

"Let us begin. Long ago it was believed that demons roamed free in the lands (some in the class began to laugh, while some whispered "Yeah right, everyone knows demons don't exist" Oh if only you knew. Ignorance is bliss)" Sessh gave a glare to the class, effectively shutting them up

"Continuing, 700 years ago a powerful warrior miko named Midoriko roamed, doing what all miko's did, vanquishing demons. Finally, many lower demons, in hopes to overwhelm her, joined forces with the vain hope to finally destroy the powerful miko.

For seven days and seven nights the battle between Midoriko and the demons raged on. Finally on the seventh day, as a last resort, took her soul and the all the lower demons and trapped them together in a bauble where they would forever continue to fight each other. Thus creating the Shikon no Tama. A jewel that supposedly grants wishes and also has the power to amplify someone's power. As long as someone pure hearted held the Jewel Midoriko held the upper hand, however if someone with dark wishes held the Jewel then the demons held the upper hand.

The jewel was given to the demon slayers so that they may watch over the jewel and protect it from demons who wanted to use it for their own selfish gains. However, the demon slayers could not keep the Jewel pure so they gave it to another powerful miko named Kikyo.

For many years she did her duty and protected the Jewel but many years later she met an Inu Hanyou named Inuyasha. Though wary of each other, they soon gained the other's trust and fell in love. Kikyo wanted to use the Jewel to make Inuyasha a human so that the Jewel would disappear. They both agreed to the plan and arranged to meet each other in a field the next day but this was not to be.

You see class, many months before Kikyo found a badly burnt and injured bandit named Onigumo. She kept him in a cave and healed him there. Only her sister Kaede knew of this bandit. Onigumo lusted for Kikyo however, because of his injuries he was forever paralyzed. To have a chance with Kikyo, Onigumo offered his body to many lower demons. Thus, the birth of the Half-demon Naraku.

Naraku, impersonated both Kikyo and Inuyasha and made them both believe that they had betrayed each other. Inuyasha, hurt and angry, went to the village of Edo, the former Tokyo, and stole the Shikon no Tama from the shrine it was kept in. He was just escaping from the village, when Kikyo arrived and shot an arrow at him, pinning him to the Goshinboku. Kikyo had gotten wounds from Naraku and was bleeding to death when the villagers found her. Her last wish was that the Shikon no Tama be burned with her body" Sesshomaru narrated

Kenta Soku, one of our classmates, raised his hand. "Yes Soku-san?" Sessh asked him "So both Inuyasha and Kikyo died because of this Naraku Sensei?" he asked

"No Soku-san. Inuyasha did not die, he was merely pinned to the tree. Which brings me back to the _legend_ , (I heard Celeste, disguised as another classmate, (they keep a tight watch on us for some reason) lightly snort as Sessh emphasized the word legend)

50 years after that, a young miko dressed in strange garments and spoke in a strange dialect that greatly resembled the priestess Kikyo arrived in the village. Later that night a centipede demon by the name of Mistress Centipede attacked the village, looking for the miko, claiming that the young miko held the Shikon no Tama. In an effort to take the demon away from the village, the miko unknowingly ran towards where Inuyasha was pinned.

To save herself the miko freed Inuyasha, who easily killed the demon. After the demon was gone however Inuyasha attempted to kill Kagome. Not wanting the young miko to die, the now older Kaede placed subjugation beads on the Hanyou, these beads made Inuyasha crash to theground whenever the miko said the word "Sit" (Boy did I miss seeing Kagome "Sit" Inuyasha)

A few days late a crow demon managed to steal the Shikon no Tama and in an effort to stop the demon the priestess shot an arrow that accidentally shattered the Jewel all over Nihon. So began the hunt for the Jewel shards. Naraku came back in search of the Shards and became the enemy of the miko. For 1 year the miko traveled around Nihon and along the way she gained many companions. First was the fox kit that lost his parents because 2 demons that wanted the shards. The second companion she gained was the monk named Miroku who had a curse in his right hand that was given by Naraku, as long as Naraku lives he will forever face the threat of being sucked into the curse that had been given to him. The third companion she had gained was the demon slayer and her neko companion whose entire clan had been wiped out merely to trick the last slayer into believing that it had been Inuyasha that had killed her clan.

The fourth companion she had gained was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western lands and finally the last companion she had gained was Lady Celeste of the North. They had banded together and fought against Naraku winning in the end. It was said however, that at the end of the quest the young miko was said to disappear bringing along with her the slayer, the nekomata and the kit" Sesshomaru said.

Everyone had been interested by this _myth_ and many raised their hands to question their Sensei.

Kagome's POV

The entire time Onii-sama was telling my life tale I had to bite back my laugh at how vague the tale was. I was about to comment before I felt it again. IT being that touch of youki again. Youki that didn't belong to Celeste or Onii-sama. It felt like kitsune but it didn't belong to Celeste and this aura felt a bit more… masculine. Just then the bell rang and the end of school was announced. I love Friday! "Ne Shuichi-kun? Are you and Hiei busy later?" I asked as we both packed away our notebooks. "Gomenasia Kagome-chan demo I do not know" He apologetically

"Daijobou, daijobou. I completely understand. I'm sure you can't help it" I said as the four of us (Sango, Hiei, Shuichi and me) walked back to our lockers which were suspiciously close to each other (I have a feeling that Cel had something to do with that). 'What the heck is Cel after anyway?! For the past few months she has been subtly pushing me and Sango towards Shuichi and Hiei! Damn it Cel! You know both of us can't be with them! They're not supposed to mix with the world of demons! They don't know about demons and we can't risk both of them! No! I'd rather watch them die of old age with another woman then watch them die because of me and Sango! It's painful to watch someone you care about die! Besides because of that cursed Jewel Sango and I are its immortal guardians! Why did I have to-'

"-gome-chan! KA-GO-ME-CHAN!" Sango's voice suddenly cut through my musings. "Eh? Why are you shouting Sango-chan?" I asked, blinking at her curiously.

"Mou! I've been calling your name for over 5 minutes already and you haven't even answered once!" She complained as we both opened our lockers

5…4…..3…..2…1…..0

And out pops all the love letters, flowers and chocolates. *Sighs* I am NOT looking forward to Valentine's day. Sighing I bent down to pick up the trash just Sango also began to pick up hers, we both placed them all in two large trash bags and began to fix our lockers.

"Ne Kagome-chan, Celeste's movie, "Matchmaker of Sapphire Academy" just came out. Wanna go to the mall later to watch…." Sango began to say but was cut off as we both saw the stones Riko gave us, these stones would alert us if there was a rouge demon wondering around.

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, Hiei and I will go now!" Shuichi called 3 lockers away. "Hai! Good luck on your job!" I said. They both gave me nods before running down the halls.

"Come on Kagome-chan, we should go as well" Sango said as we brought out the transformation necklace, a necklace Celeste gave us that immediately transforms us into our demon slayer uniforms.

My uniform looked like Sango's except the armor was blue rather pink, also both of our uniforms now had The mark of both the Northern Lands and the Western lands. I think Sango said the marks are there to show higher youkai we are in the protection of both the North and the West.

"Where's the demon at?" I asked Sango as we wore our mask and ran down the empty hallways to the back of the school. "Sakura park. The stone was pulsing blue so it's an A class demon." Sango answered "Eh? A class? How'd a demon of that caliber get through the barrier Onii-sama told us about?" I asked curious. Sango just shrugged and we both forgot the topic as we teleported ourselves to Sakura park.

Meanwhile with Kurama and Hiei

Normal POV

"Kurama, Hiei, an A class demon managed to get through the barrier and is headed to Sakura park" Koenma informed them via compact as the both ran using their demon speed to get to the park.

"Very well Koenma-sama, we shall take care of it" Kurama assured him before shutting his compact.

' _Damn it! We could have been hanging out with Kagome-chan but nnnoooooo some ugly demon just HAD to attack now' Youko whined_

(Shut up fox) Hiei grumbled as annoyed as Youko that he couldn't relax with a certain brunette

' **We'll just have to deal with the demon quickly then. Perhaps if we finish off the demon quickly we could still call Sango and Kagome. They were talking about their favorite movie "The Matchmaker of Sapphire Academy" coming out"** Kurama suggested

(No. It's a stupid movie about some ningen teenager finding her friends someone) Hiei snorted

' _Actually Hiei its more than that, the hero, Adrianne Caste, is actually a secret agent and pretty soon her worst nemesis finds about her secret life and tries to take her down so it's not ALL romance'_

' **Never mind that you two! Focus on what's in front!'**

Both Youko and Hiei turned their attention to the field in front of them and were surprised to see one dead female centipede demon and a bunch of younger centipede demons.

' _The female went to the Human realm to find energy for its young. It gave birth but just as it did something or someone came and took care of the mother but for some reason left the young'_ Youko hypothesized

"Hn. It does not matter why, what matters is that we take care of the demons" Hiei said, untying the bandana on his head to let the Jagan look for anymore demons. He also lit his hands on fire just for the heck of it.

"Agreed" Kurama said as he brought out his signature Rose Whip.

Neither of them were aware of the hidden presences of Kagome and Sango behind a few trees.

With the Girls

'It can't be, HIEI CAN'T BE A DEMON! HE'S JUST A REGULAR GUY!' Sango mentally screamed

'Don't bother denying it! You knew all along. You saw the little signs that just said he was a demon but you ignored them all.' A little voice taunted her in the back of her head but that didn't stop her from screaming in denial, even as Kagome grabbed her and teleported them back to the shrine.

Kagome's thoughts

'Shuichi….. is a demon? He's not just a regular guy? But it can't be!' Kagome screamed

'Oh? Then what about the youki you feel at school? The one that DIDN'T belong to Cel?" A voice said slyly

'Shut up!' Kagome mentally yelled before grabbing the hand of a shocked Sango and teleporting them both back to shrine, making sure to erase their scents before completely disappearing.

Somewhere in a dark, shadowy place

"So the fool centipede has been sent to the Human realm already?" a man with dark blue eyes bathed in darkness asked as he and his companions watched a large screen showing Kagome, Sango, Hiei, Kurama and Youko.

"Yup. The girls have also found out about the secret. Though the detective part, as well as her cousins role, has yet to be revealed" a woman with ice blue eyes answered

"Perhaps we should reveal this with a bang? Like perhaps another Dark Tournament?" Another man with amber eyes suggested

"Perhaps, but I doubt SHE will appreciate that, SHE said she wanted them alive and in one piece. Do you wish to invoke her wrath?" a woman with green eyes asked slyly.

"No. Only a fool will invoke her wrath" a man with gray eyes said.

The all chuckled before the man with amber eyes pressed a few buttons and the scenery was changed to show a high-class living room. Sitting on the couch was another man, this time with onyx black eyes, and this time they all watched as he offered a cup of tea to a wary Faye (AN: Just in case you forgot who she is, she's my OC who is the friend of Celeste and is also the principal of Meuio High)

Faye warily took a sip from the cup and immediately fainted.

"And with that our plan begins" The woman with blue eyes grinned showing her fangs.

They all smirked and began to head out of the room, while a small bottle filled with white powder gleamed oh so innocently a top the small table in the dark room.

~~~~~~~~~~L e Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narrator: Sango and Kagome learn the boys secrets and Faye just might be in danger! Who are these 7 mysterious demons that not only kidnapped Faye but also sent the demon?

Find out in the next chapter of: Everyone's happiness


	5. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

Fire's of the heart: Hey everyone! Thank you for still reading my story! Also Kirara can talk to others telepathically in my story. Here's the next chapter! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Last time on Everyone's Happiness:

"And with that our plan begins" The woman with blue eyes grinned showing her fangs.

They all smirked and began to head out of the room, while a small bottle filled with white powder gleamed oh so innocently a top the small table in the dark room.

Chapter 4: Confrontation - Secrets revealed

Normal POV - Higurashi shrine

"Kagome! Sango! It's time for dinner!" Kun-Loon called outside the door to Kagome's room where the two girls were currently. "It's alright mom! We'll come down in a few minutes!" Kagome said from inside the room. "If you say so Honey!" Kun-Loon said, albeit worried, but knew that whatever those two were facing they needed to face alone.

Inside the room

"There's no denying what we saw Sango" Kagome said as she watched her sibling at heart pace around the room. "Still…. We need to make sure" Sango said as she continued to pace around the room 'what if you two tested the boys?' Kirara suggested from her perch on Kagome's lap. "Yeah Okaa-sama! You can invite them out and "coincidentally" a demon can appear a few miles away from your place. If they go, you can follow them!" Shippo said "That's a genius idea but where to get the demon…." Kagome said. "Celeste!" Sango said snapping her hands "Your right! I forgot that her illusions can seem so real!" Kagome said. "Let's call her right now!" She said before she grabbed her phone and dialed Celeste's number.

In a high class suite in one of Tokyo's finest hotels

The room was dark and only a single coffee table and two chairs could be seen."I see….. so you basically want me to trick them into believing that a demon is in the park you will invite them to." Celeste said into her phone as she idly stirred her cup of Earl Grey Tea with the other hand.

" _We know it might be too much to ask Cel but please help us! We really just need to make sure that Shuichi and Hiei are what we think they are"_ Sango said from the other end of the line. "Don't worry about it too much. I'll do what I can. Invite them over out Elements park tomorrow at 10 am so that no one will see what will happen" Celeste said. _"Thank you so much Cel! We owe you!"_ Both Sango and Kagome chorused.

"Ja ne Kagome-chan, Sango-chan" Celeste said as she ended the call with a beep. "Gomenasai Faye, demo it looks like I have to go for now" Celeste said apologetically as she put down her cup of tea.

"Don't worry about it Cel" Faye said her bright silver eyes shining as she dismissed her friends apology with a wave. "Thank you so much for understanding! I promise I'll make it up to you some other time!" she said before standing up and leaving.

The moment Celeste left, Faye's eyes became dull and every emotion seemed to have been sucked from it. A sinister chuckle rang out as the man with bright gold eyes stepped away from the shadows of the wall. "Hm, she must have been distracted by something I f she didn't feel my presence. Ah well, all the better for me" The man muttered to himself.

"Tomorrow, when The Lady of the North goes to help her friend, follow her and watch. Observe them all to see if you can find anything that might help us with the project" The man muttered "Of course My Lord" Faye answered with a monotonic voice.

No one, not even Celeste knew, exactly what was planned in that room that night, but the only thing everyone could be certain of was that it was dark and wicked…..

With Kurama

"So you want to meet up with Hiei and I tomorrow at 10 am in Elements Park? Kagome-chan you do know that that park is exclusively invitation only from the CEO's of Elemental Magic right?" Kurama said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Eh? The CEO's are old family friends? I see, that would make sense. We don't have work tomorrow and I'll talk to Hiei tonight. Most probably we'll come though. Ja Ne" He said. "Oof!" he quietly said as he was suddenly bumped by a man with gray eyes. The man fell down and the box he was holding fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" the man said bowing in apology. "Don't be. I was just as much with fault as you" Kurama said "It's just I just moved here and I'm a bit lost" the man sheepishly said "Oh. Perhaps I can help you then. I'm Shuichi Minamono. What's your apartment?" Kurama said

"I'm Karl Lux. I live in apartment Number 62" Karl introduced himself. "Well then it looks like we'll be neighbors! I look forward to seeing you again Lux-san" Kurama said.

"Likewise Minamono-san" Karl said before entering his apartment. Kurama didn't know why but he enjoyed Karl's company, he was smart, witty and had an aura that reminded him of Kagome, bright and easy to like.

' _true, this new neighbor of ours reminds of Kagome a lot. Though he lacks the purity that Kagome-chan has'_ Youko commented

"Perhaps he may be a friend" he muttered lightly before entering his own apartment.

Inside Karl's apartment

Karl doubled over in laughter after he set the sound charm on the door. "Oh Kurama! You are so naïve! Then again with the charms SHE gave me, added with some magic. He doesn't see who I REALLY am" he said, giving a grin that was all fang.

"Soon though, soon you will ALL fall into the traps and HER plans shall be complete" he said as he looked at five different photos.

One showed Hiei slicing down a random demon, another showed Sango in battle, the third showed Youko Kurama, the fourth showed Kurama and the last one showed Kagome in battle.

"After all kiddies, you are merely pawns in HER grand plan" he said, gray eyes shone bright with wicked delight.

The next day in Elements Park

'This is it. We're going to learn now if what we saw yesterday is true' Sango thought "Wench hurry up. The onna and Shuichi are far from us" Hiei said gruffly to his rather absentminded companion. Immediately Sango's eyes burned with fire.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hiei that my name isn't wench, onna or anything else you can come up with? My name is Sango! Sa-ngo!" she said irritated. "Hn. I will do as I please… wench" Hiei said with a bit of arrogance. "Oh you Jerk!" she yelled

'Jeez! He gets on my nerves sometimes! He's just like Onii-sama!' Sango thought exasperated.

All thoughts however were stopped when she noticed that Kagome had stopped to look at a special flower, the flower that was their signal. Sango caught Kagome's eyes and gave a subtle nod.

"Ne, Shuichi-kun, could you and Hiei-kun go ahead and set up the picnic? I just want to show Sango this flower" Kagome said with her best puppy eyes (the eyes that not even the cold hearted Sesshomaru could deny, though for some reason it doesn't work on Celeste)

Just as predicted Shuichi immediately took the picnic basket from Kagome and Hiei, surprisingly, copied his friends actions.

(Fox you are so whipped) Hiei snorted telepathically as they both began to head to the open space they saw on the map awhile ago.

' **Only us Hiei? Neither of us had to twist your arm to make you get Sango's basket'** Kurama retorted

' _As for your whipped comment… I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind that in the bedroom'_ Youko said pervertedly

' **YOUKO!'** (Fox!) Hiei and Kurama said exasperated

' _What? Can you honestly tell me Red the thought doesn't entertain you? And come on Hiei! Sango has the personality of a dominatrix, unless of course you want me to do you? I'm sure I can find some creative ways to use the Rose Whip…' Youko said waggling his eyebrows._

Hiei's hands itched to use the Dragon and Kurama turned slightly green at the thought. Fortunately, Kurama was saved from becoming a fried fox when they heard a scream a few feet behind them.

' _That's… Kagome!'_ Youko said, suddenly serious. The boys eyes widened before they ran with top speed to the girls, the picnic baskets lay dejectedly on the ground.

With Sango and Kagome minutes ago…..

"You girls still remember the plan?" Celeste asked. "Yeah Cel we still remember, also can I borrow your dagger?" Kagome asked. Though confused as to why Kagome was requesting her dagger, Celeste handed it with an inward shrug. Suddenly, Kagome ripped some of her clothes, smudged some dirt on her knees and clothes and also cut herself up a bit making blood drip from her wounds to the forest floor.

"Genius idea Kagome! It would seem like we had trouble!" Sango said grinning as she copied her sister's actions. Celeste just shook her head muttering something along the lines of 'I'll never get humans'

"Girls I have a question" Celeste said seriously. "What is it Cel?" Kagome asked curious "Do you plan to reveal YOUR stories?" she asked looking them in the eyes. The girls were held frozen at this. Will they tell them their stories? "Yes" they both said. Celeste looked at them a little longer before giving a satisfied nod.

"Alright we have a few seconds so we all better start acting" She said as she pulled the hood of her cloak so that only her mouth could be seen. "Ok ready!" they both said as Celeste molded the branches to grip them then cast an illusion to make the tree look like a demon. She also brought out a vile of liquid that smelt like fear and let the liquid be spread around. Just in time, Kurama and Hiei arrived.

Normal POV

The boys arrived and saw a sight that made their blood boil. Kagome and Sango were injured and were held unconscious by a bear demon, their blood could be seen near it. In front of them however was a figure in a cloak, wearing a cruel smirk on her face. Both of them didn't attack right away because they felt her overpowering youki.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Hiei Jaganshi and Shuichi Minamono or should I say Kurama" the girl said with a taunting voice. "Who are you?" Kurama asked coldly.

' _Red let me out!'_ Youko howled in rage as he smelt both the metallic tang of blood as well as the fear that radiated in the clearing.

(Be patient fox! We try to move now the wench and the onna are as good as dead!) Hiei snarled

'Oh man! It would have been easier for all of us if I simply told Kagome and Sango about these 2 detectives but this is so worth it! THEY always told me I was a sneaky, manipulative wench and I'm just proving them right all along!' Celeste said inwardly howling with laughter as she smelt the worry the boys had for her two friends and also felt the confusion of the girls through their pack bond

(AN: A pack bond is a bond established between pack that allows them to feel the emotions of their fellow pack members)

"What is your goal wench?" Hiei snarled. "My goal? Nothing really, I merely wanted some fun. Also, I have a grudge on you. I lost quite the amount of money when you won the Dark Tournament" she said in the same taunting voice. "That's it" Hiei growled before in the blink of an eye he was gone along with Kurama.

'CELESTE! YOU DARN SNEAKY FOX! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!' Sango yelled telepathically as she struggled to get out of the 'demons' grip. 'Sure did!' Celeste answered cheerfully as she dodged a blow from Hiei then another one from Kurama. 'Celeste why didn't you tell us?!' Kagome asked telepathically as she too began to struggle against the tree's grip. 'Cause where's the fun in that?' Celeste whined as she once more avoided becoming shishkabob. Just then Kurama become YOUKO Kurama "Wench you will now die" he informed her coldly. "sorry fox boy! I've faced waaaaaayyyyyy more dangerous things to be killed by someone like you" Celeste said in a cheerfully taunting voice.

Kagome momentarily stopped struggling as she stared *cough cough more like drools cough cough * at the form of Youko Kurama 'woah. He is hot!' Kagome thought momentarily forgetting her telepathic conversation. 'Aaawwwww! Kaggy likes what she sees!' Celeste said with glee 'Shut up!' Kagome said embarrassed.

'Seriously Celeste let us go!' Sango said 'Guys… I'm not the one controlling the plants anymore!' Celeste said with worry. 'WHAT?!' The two surprised girls asked 'Girls my powers are completely spread right now! Someone found a weak link and is over riding my control over the plants!' Celeste said 'So what now?!' Sango asked 'Kagome you better start purifying' Celeste growled out

Kurama's POV

I felt nothing but plain rage and sadness. Rage at the demon who dared to attack Kagome-chan and sadness that I am the reason she was attacked. I should have kept my distance, she would have been safe. _'Guess just like so many other times we'll have to push her away and erase her memories to keep her safe don't we?'_ Youko said with a hint of bitterness.

(What other choice do we have Fox? We try to ignore this and one day we'll wake up and realize that WE'RE the cause of their death!) Hiei snarled before abruptly cutting off the mental connection.

' **poor Hiei, he finally found someone though he wouldn't admit it, but he's right. Whether we like it or not, to keep them safe we must keep all connections to a minimum'** Kurama thought sadly

Every thought was stopped however when a holy arrow suddenly whizzed by our shocked gazes. Hiei and Youko turned to see Kagome-chan wearing a taijaya holding a bow and arrow made completely from spiritual energy and Sango was also wearing a demon slayer's and was holding a gigantic boomerang. They both glanced at the direction of the giant pine tree near the borders of the park before running towards them.

Normal POV

"Cel, any ideas on who is attacking us?" Sango asked the mysterious demon in the cloak as she and Kagome skidded to a stop. "No ideas for now and I don't feel any other auras" The demon growled as she ripped off the hood of her cloak to reveal none other than Lady Celeste of the North.

"Hiei-kun, Shuichi-kun I know you're terribly confused but we'll explain later" Kagome promised and then all hell broke loose as the shadows of the plants began to attack them.

'Damn it! If its shadows attacking us then it can only mean that the one attacking is HIM' Celeste thought right before the shadow of a plant settled underneath her and swallowed her whole into the ground before the shadow darted away.

"Cel!" Kagome and Sango screamed as they saw her get swallowed. They turned to give chase to her but was blocked by 2 shades.

"Hiei-kun, Shuichi-kun be careful! If the shades get underneath you they can swallow you and bring you somewhere!" Kagome yelled at Hiei and Youko who were surrounded by menacing looking shades as she created a spiritual sword, they both gave her nods before Youko used his plants to go airborne and Hiei doubled his speed to avoid being caught by the shades.

Quickly they all finished the shades before Kagome and Sango rushed towards the direction their friend had been taken and the boys turned to chase them.

Meanwhile with Celeste

The shade wasn't able to take the Lady of the North very far before she eliminated it and rose from the ground. "Come out already. I know you're there….. Ceasar" she called out to the seemingly empty forest.

Slow clapping met her sharp ears and Celeste turned to see a man with dark black eyes, wearing a casual black polo, faded jeans and converses. The same man who drugged Faye.

"As expected Celeste, nothing gets past you does it?" He said bearing an arrogant smirk. "Why Ceasar? Just tell me why" Celeste asked, ruby eyes showing her confusion. Ceasar's cruel smirk seemed to drop as he walked forward to stand in front of Celeste. "You know why koi" he said tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek. She leaned to rest her head more on his hand as he began to use his thumb to tenderly rub her cheek.

She said nothing in return, only enjoying the peace the simple gesture gave her as she shut her eyes. "Forgive me koi" Ceasar suddenly whispered in her ear. That was the last thing she was aware of, before she was smelt the sleep drug he had brought with him. "Please understand koi, that this had to be done" Ceasar whispered as he made a bed of her flowers, grow underneath her head to make her more comfortable.

"I'm so sorry koi" He said before bringing out a vile of white powder and forced her to swallow. He tenderly kissed her forehead before leaving Celeste lying peacefully sleeping on a bed of lilies. A few seconds later Kagome, Sango, Hiei and Kurama came upon the sleeping ruler. "Celeste!" the girls exclaimed.

They both immediately rushed to her side and checked for injuries seeing none they both sighed in relief before sinking down to the ground, the shades were very strong and had taken a lot of their energy.

"Now Kagome-chan, Sango, I believe you owe us an explanation" Youko said silkily. They both turned to face an expressionless Hiei and patiently waiting Youko. "Ehehehe….. its kinda a long story" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head "Well we're not going anywhere" Hiei said bluntly as he leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree as if to emphasize his point. "We're not getting out of this are we?" Sango asked the rhetorical question. "No, no you're not" Youko said smirking. "How about this, we tell you our story you tell us yours" Kagome suggested.

The two demons looked at each other before turning back to Kagome and giving her a nod.

"Alright it all started on my fifteenth birthday" Kagome started

{AN: I don't know what age Kagome was when she finished the quest so I just made her eighteen in this story}

After sometime in the meadow where the picnic baskets were abandoned ….

"Sugoi (amazing!) Hiei-kun, Shuichi-kun (now Kurama)! You've done a lot of exciting things!" Sango commented as they both finished telling them about the battle with Sensui {AN; My story is set just after the battle for the ruler of Makai but Yusuke never disappeared in this story}

"So have you onna" Hiei commented as he remembered their tale of the moon maiden Kaguya. Just then, a groan was heard from the slowly awakening Northern Lady. "Lady Celeste, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked her respectfully.

"I'm fine Minamono-san. And please call me Celeste. Lady Celeste is far too formal and I can already tell we are all going to be good friends" she said as with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything further however, Kurama's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi (hello)" he said as he stood up and walked away to talk to whoever it was on the other end of the line. Kurama's voice faded as he walked away to go somewhere private.

'Cel-chan play along with me ok?' Kagome telepathically told Celeste, mentally raising a brow, Celeste agreed at Kagome's request. "I'm gonna take a walk, Celeste can you accompany me? I might get lost here" Kagome said innocently.

Too Innocently.

"Of course Kagome-chan, come on there's a certain flower near the borders I wanted you to see anyway" Celeste said playing along perfectly. Both of them stood up and Sango realized too late just WHAT her sisters at heart were doing.

'you scheming *bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp*! What the heck do you think you're doing?!' she mentally yelled. 'Taking a walk Sango. What did I just say we were going to do?' Celeste deadpanned. 'Oh no you aren't taking a walk you're doing this to -' Whatever Sango was about to say was abruptly cut off, as Kurama ran into the clearing.

"Kurama-san? What's wrong?" Celeste asked concerned. Then he said the very words Sango and Kagome dreaded to hear. "Reikai is coming here right now"

Hiei could have sworn he heard their heartbeats stop.

AN and done!

Next time on Everyone's Happiness:

"Kaggy?! Sango?! What the heck is going on here?!"

"Faye? What wrong?"

"My mistress demands for you"

"The man who attacked you and attempted to kidnap Lady Celeste is *bang!*"

"Nice to meet ya! Not! The names Ian and I'm here to take the Shikon Miko and the last taijaya!"

"KAGOME!"

"SANGO!"


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Fire's of the Heart: I am so sorry everyone but I currently have writers block for "Everyone's Happiness" so I will temporarily place it on HIATUS. However if you have a request for any of the following animes I will try my best to write your request. Here is the list of animes:

Inuyasha

Yu Yu Hakusho (I'm sorry but it has to be a crossover with Inuyasha)

Fairy Tail

Hetalia

Magic Knight Reyearth


End file.
